


in the dark of the alley

by suougibma



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Frenemies, Love/Hate, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suougibma/pseuds/suougibma
Summary: Mark found his demon in his safest haven.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	in the dark of the alley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodlust/gifts).



> this isn’t much, but i hope this could make you smile. happiest birthday, rav! thank you for always listening to my lumark ramblings, i don’t know what i’d do without you. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧ i hope you’ll stay happy and healthy always!
> 
> happy reading ♡

To some, it might have been convenient. Something uniquely mesmerising as not everyone could experience as such. Interesting even.

But for someone with some sort of a spiritual gift—that is especially common to their lineage—he finds it rather uncomfortable despite him being experienced in this matter, as if there is someone _always_ around to witness what there is bound to happen to him. 

Every _single_ thing he would do or would occur to him, in every step of his way, there will be someone—or must he say _something—_ that will watch every movement and moment of his life with much intent and eagerness.

Like an annoying toothache that would bother him for days, that no amount of pain killers could suffice, or a dark cloud that would follow him everywhere he would go as if he purposefully attracts it, or a ghost begging for his attention that he would intentionally ignore once it catches his attention.

But this very situation he has himself in ever since he saw it when he was thirteen, it wasn’t just mere days for him or something that would leave him eventually and never come back.

This one is meant for a lifetime.

As long as he is alive.

And certainly, there’s not much time in his life he would consider comfortable when this has dawned upon him.

He should’ve gained a friend out of it, a great company, or at least one to lean on, but instead, what he earned were nothing but a headache and a huge part of his privacy cut off.

“I told you to stop following me!” Mark whisper yells at the back of the alley, stopping himself from stomping somewhere he thinks he’s hidden.

“That is literally my job.”

What infuriates Mark even more is how easy it is for the other to just blurt out words whenever they wishes to, as if it never put inconvenience to him. Especially by the fact that he must calculate each of his own word and every movement he would make for no one would simply deem him out of his own sanity.

“I am capable of finding my way back home,” he heaves a deep breath, exhaling it with much force—as dramatic as he could.

The other snorts, shaking their head out of disbelief. _The fucking audacity,_ Mark talks inside his head and rolls his eyes because there should be nothing to find hilarious from his remark, especially not his anger. He is very serious right now.

One more thing from the many reasons Mark finds the other so infuriating, is the fact that their appearance is not one to match their personality.

From the first time they met, Mark had thought of the other as a fun yet a very heartwarming one. Someone he would definitely get along with, until the other had to prove to him that they will most probably never be as close as friends. Not even in a million years.

“You are hilarious, kid.” The other said, amusement covers their eyes. “Last night was a testimony that you were never good with directions, you could have been in an accident. You should at least be glad I was there for you.”

“Stop calling me that, I have a name!” Mark’s voice grew louder this time that it echoed in the narrow of the alley. “I knew what I was doing—and for what it’s worth, I took a different path so I could _lose_ you.”

The other smugly smirks, handsomely so, and it all brings but annoyance to Mark that he can’t help but want to kick at the puddle of rain water beside him to dirty the sparkling white long coat of the other that exudes luxury and purity. Only it would do nothing but _him_ embarrassing himself yet again.

“But you did not. Am I right, Markie? You know you could never get rid of me like that so easily.” Lucas goads, the shit-eating grin on his face only brings a raging war at the back of Mark’s head.

“Fuck you and that is _Mark_ for you!”

Mark, this time, had little to no care if someone had heard him shouting at the dark side of the alleyway. All he wants to do is to get back home and sleep because that’s the only time he could actually escape from this mess. He’s been exhausted at work, too, and he has no energy left to entertain the other’s mischievousness.

But if there really was someone who might have heard him back in the alleyway and saw him talking to no one in particular, but of his own shadow or the walls, then may he be damned forever. He no longer care.

He knew it would be useless, to be running as a form of escape, because you cannot escape the one who’s been following you if it is your guardian angel like how you could never escape death.

  
A little over once they were out of the alleyway, now walking down the empty street that was covered by darkness, a deep voice echoes within the void.

“Mark!”

The urgency and the loudness of the other’s voice was something Mark had never heard before. Their voice would usually be covered with a hint of arrogance and teasing, so to hear it now with much difference from how it usually is was enough to put an immediate halt on Mark’s steps.

It did startle Mark at first, but soon realized that the other must have been in the mood for bluffing once again and he’s had enough of it.

Mark didn’t dare to turn around and look at the other, so then he continued to march on.

And the next thing he knew was that his arm was pulled backwards with much force, colliding with a bigger frame compared to his. There was no time for him to comprehend what just had happened from its suddenness.

“Lucas!” Mark screams—it was the initial response his mind had opt for—as loud as he could to call for the other. Almost desperate to call for help, because the grip onto his arm is starting to tighten and hurt him.

“I’m right here, little one.” Lucas, the other one, carefully whispers and loosens the firm grip he had on Mark’s hand as soon as he held it—most especially when he sensed the fear radiating off of the human. But his thumb is still caressing on the soft skin where it touches. “You should look where you’re going.”

There was an obvious worry but with a little hint of reprimand in the angel’s voice. Mark somewhat feels embarrassed for his clumsiness, that he must be saved most of the time. And maybe the angel is right, he would’ve been dead by now if it wasn’t for him.

Mark could feel his heart thrumming sporadically inside his ribcage. It could be by the reason he had thought someone was to kidnap him or because it was the first time he had felt the other’s touch. He never thought it would be possible.

There were rare moments from the history that tells about such phenomenon, where a human could feel their angel’s touch as if they were alive. It was said that it may have happened by the deeper connection they had, but that would definitely not describe his and his angel’s relationship because they never got along well with each other.

For more than a decade, nothing had deepened but their exasperation towards each other—loud and clear.

Mark tries to fathom what may have caused it, but his focus stays on Lucas and his back is still touching the broad chest of the other.

Lucas sighs, the lines on his face softens when he saw the worry on Mark’s expression. “I know you are aware of this already, but yeah, you definitely need me. You’re so careless and clumsy that it could lead you to your own death.”

Well, that was really embarrassing, Mark had thought, immediately putting distance between him and Lucas. He then slowly pulled back his arm away from Lucas’ hold.

But before he could attempt to take another step, Lucas grabs him by the waist and sighs once again.

“Fuck, watch where you’re going, Mark!” Lucas shouts this time and Mark thinks that the tables have turned.

“Angels can curse?” Mark’s eyes widens at that. He never once heard Lucas telling him some vulgar or foul words despite his stubborness, it was always him who would say such words and scream at Lucas and never the other way around.

Lucas pulls him closer again, leaving them no space _again._

“Certainly,” he tells the human and pushes him to the side where there’s no opened manhole for Mark to walk on and drop himself into, “but only if the one we’re guarding is as _annoying_ as _you_ are.”

Mark scoffs, a little offended by the angel’s remark. “ _Me_?” he points at himself. “Annoying? I beg your pardon!”

“Stop shouting unless you want people to think you’re insane.” Lucas smirks and Mark wants to erase it off of his face.

The human rolls his eyes once again and stomps into the night away from the angel.

“Careful, kid,” Lucas teases again for it is one of the best things he could offer to Mark, who simply despises it and Lucas loves seeing his dramatic reactions as always, “if you want to go home in one piece.”

Mark flips him off without looking backwards to see where the angel was and says, “well, that is your job not mine!”

Lucas just laughs and it echoes across the street, something only Mark could hear. And as much as he wants to shut him off or plug his ears to never hear that stupid deep voice of the angel ever again, he just can’t...simply because the angel has his own ways to boil his blood to the point where he could explode.

Sometimes, he wonders if the heavens truly hated him for assigning Lucas as his guardian and protector, because in most days, his mischievousness alone could lead him to his own death.

Mark walks as fast as he could even though he knew it was already a stupid idea for the angel is tied with him forever.

“Slow down, kid,” Lucas giggles, as in _giggles_ and Mark wants to punch him in the face, oh, only if he could, “you don’t want to get yourself hurt again.”

It’s the annoyance that lets Mark grab a stone he saw on the curb and threw it where he thinks Lucas was.

But then again, that’s just him embarrassing himself even more.

“Is everything alright, son?” A voice of an older woman rings into the darkness and Mark steels himself. The woman genuinely looked concerned, standing beside the huge trash bin to deposit her garbage bag.

Mark turns his heels around, face a little pale and mouth covered with a sheepish smile. “Yes, ma’am,” he rubs at his nape and bows, “there was just a stupid bug chasing me. Have a great night, ma’am.”

“A _stupid bug_?” He hears Lucas behind him, sounding a little offended by the human’s description of him to the older woman. “I am no bug!”

This time, Mark got to chuckle to himself and the older woman rushed back to her house as soon as she threw the garbage in the bin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for sparing some time to read! stay safe <3


End file.
